wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Peng Peng Lee
Scarborough, Ontario, Canada |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2007-2012 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Oakville Gymnastics Club |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Kelly Manjak, Lorne Bobkin, & Susan Manjak Carol-Angela Orchard & Brian McVey (former) |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired |Row 7 title = College Team |Row 7 info = UCLA Bruins (2013-2018)|Row 8 title = Twitter|Row 8 info = @PengPengCLee}}Christine Peng Peng Lee (born June 27, 1993 in Scarborough) is a Canadian gymnast competing in artistic gymnastics events. She is known for her original skills on the uneven bars and balance beam, where she competes a full-twisting Pak slato (Bhardwaj) and two flying flairs as a mount on the balance beam, a skill named after her. Lee was part of the Canadian team that competed in the Pan American Games in Rio de Janeiro in 2007. Junior Career Lee made her debut event in 2004, eleven years old, competing in the Elite Canada. In later years, the Canadian National, won gold and silver in the ground in open competition. In 2006, competed in the National Championship, which won five medals, two of them gold. In 2007, Lee competed in the Pan American Games in Rio de Janeiro. In them, she won - along with Stéphanie Desjardins-Labelle, Ti Liu, Charlotte Mackie and Brittany Rogers Emma Willis - the bronze medal in the race for teams, behind the U.S. and Brazilian gold and silver medals respectively. Listed for three individual finals - open individual, beam and floor - Peng Peng had not obtained good results. At first, the individual generally did not exceed the fifth place and finished tied with Brazil's Daniele Hypolito, under the total score of 57.300 points. In the finals by devices made some mistakes, suffered three falls of the beam and ended the competition in the last position (eighth). On the same day, devolved by previous results, Lee again ended up without a medal event in fourth place. The gymnasts Rebecca Bross, Shawn Johnson and Jade Barbosa were the medalists. At the next appointment, there was a new edition of the Elite Canada. In it, she won the gold in soil, in open competition the silver and bronze on uneven bars and balance beam. In later years, Lee competed in the junior category, which won a gold on the beam. In other finals, finished fifth in the jump and eighth in the soil. In other international competition, in the same year, the gymnast participated in the Pacific Rim, which won the silver medal in the competition for teams. The Americans were the gold medalists and China the bronze. In the last event of the year, participated in the National Championship, held in Calgary. In it, she won gold in the beam and floor and bronze in the individual general proof. Senior Career Lee competed at the 2011 World Championships in Tokyo. She finished 19th in the all-around. Lee competed at the Pacific Rim Championships in 2012. The Canadian team finished third in the team finals. Individually, Lee finished third in the all-around, tied for fourth on uneven bars, and placed second on balance beam and floor exercise. In late May, Lee suffered a knee injury in training, which turned out to be a torn ACL. A few days later, she withdrew from the Olympic Trials. However, she served as captain of the Canadian Olympic team in London to offer moral support. Lee is currently attending UCLA, but has said that she still hopes to represent Canada at the Olympics in Rio de Janeiro. Medal Count Floor Music 2004 - "Brio" by Jesse Cook 2005-2007 - "Gypsy Rhapsody" by Bond 2008 - "Sing Sing Sing" by Los Straitjackets 2011-2012 - "Grand Guignol" by Bajofondo